


Conclusions

by Saramustdie



Series: The hope series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: So, I know this isn't great but I really like this au and how I've developed the couple, in previous works I would've just avoided the angst and non fluffy situations, so I hope you like it two, I think there's two more shots to go, I'm kind of depressed therefore uninspired so just wait for it if you like the series? Yeah <3





	Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this isn't great but I really like this au and how I've developed the couple, in previous works I would've just avoided the angst and non fluffy situations, so I hope you like it two, I think there's two more shots to go, I'm kind of depressed therefore uninspired so just wait for it if you like the series? Yeah <3

When Frank woke up, he got closer to Gerard to look for heat. Even though the courtins on the room were closed just like they were before they got there, he could sense it was a cold New York morning, and that was fine, at least today when he could just hide with Gerard on this cozy bed. He ran his fingers over Gerard’s arms and then wrapped it over Gerard’s middle and gripped him tighter, he felt so warm inside, it was unbelievable that his mind was allowing him to even feel this good when he well knew the actual circumstances they were in, he knew he was somewhere they weren’t supposed to be at, they technically broke into someone´s house. It wasn’t like it was his first time committing a low key crime but still.

Gerard groaned as he woke up, sometimes it was a little, just a litte rude to have Frank squeezing him all over while he was trying to sleep, but he had a good night of sleep so today he couldn’t be too mad.

He mumbled something that sounded alike Frankie, which made Frank giggle and press a kiss to his cheek. “Morning Gee.” He said cheekily, probably way too excited for a morning If you asked Gerard.

“You want me to make us something for breakfast?” He asked prompting himself on his elbow to get a better look at Gerard’s face. “Cuz I know how to make French toasts or scrambled eggs, even pancakes if you let me take the ingredients I swear I’ll put them back to where they were, I promise and you’re gonna like them so much yeah? Pret-“ Gerard wasn’t having any of Frank’s enthusiastic ramble on something he was not gonna allow him to do either way so he sat down on the edge of the bed abruptly making Frank flinch confused.

“No Frank! Listen this is not your house, this is not my house, I cannot give away the fact we came here just because you want a McDonald’s-like breakfast, I know you’d make a mess and I’m the one who’s in charge okay?” He asked angrily and walked over to the bathroom not even caring to hear for a response.

“I hate McDonald’s.” Frank stayed silent after that on the bed and went back to laying down, if he didn’t need help then he’d be better off continuing resting to gather energy for later that day or tomorrow morning when they went back to the street and automatically make Frank go back to his misery.

He hated how he had mood swings like this because of what happened around him, maybe he would be a well put together young man if his life hadn’t been so fucked up and a plain mess circling around him. He felt so much hopelessness. His parents were supposed to be the ones who took care of him, not treat him in a way where all he could think about daily was what would he do if he ran away.

If his own parents couldn’t care for him or treat him right, then who would? He had been lucky enough so far to never been sexually assaulted, but he was well aware of how evil people could be and how useless he would be in a physical altercation. He had been clinging tightly onto Gerard, who kind of gave up to the flirting he had been throwing around, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t. He was older and he was a mess as well, he didn’t have a responsibility to him, he wasn’t his dad nor his boyfriend, he probably had just kissed back a little and jerked him off to get rid of him for the night, he was fucking pathetic.

He came to the realization of both, how stupid he was at thinking he had something with Gerard and second of all, how he was so not gonna be able to go back to sleep so he got up and put his old shoes on, he did grab a t shirt and a jacket, he put them on and went downstairs where Gerard was making some sandwiches, again. He saw him walk past the kitchen so he asked confused. “What are you doing Frank?”

“Oh, is it cool if I take this jacket?” He responded absent mindedly taking a few steps back so Gerard could see him.

“Yeah, but like what are you doing? I made PB&J” He showed him the plate and Frank nodded dismissively.

“I’m out. Thank you for everything.” He let out as kind of a goodbye. Gerard went over to the door where Frank was gathering his stuff and getting ready to leave.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He asked exasperated, he hadn’t meant to snap at the kid but sometimes he could be a little too enthusiastic and under these circumstances it was just ridiculous and annoying. “Listen, I’m sorry but you just started acting like we’re together in this house and like our problems don’t exist, and I’m just trying to be realistic and do everything like we’re supposed to so we can continue coming here.”  Frank’s brain got caught up on the ‘we’re together’ part, in a negative way so he stopped listening and knew that what he needed wasn’t there. He always tried to cheer Gerard up and make things easier, but he was just not having it, always it seemed. He could tell when he wasn’t wanted.

“Don’t worry Gerard. I know that this meant nothing to you.” He said before opening the door and walking out.

“Oh come on.” He said, he was partially offended, how could he say those things after the promised he had made last night? He was true to Frank and gave no actual reasons for him to say that. Once again, he was being a bit annoying and acting like what he was, a kid.

He decided he couldn’t go back and forth for him so he stayed at the house knowing he’d find him later on, just like he did when they first met. Gerard did care for Frank so he needed to find him soon and amend things, a couple hours would give him time to think, so he knew he couldn’t comfortably stay at the house knowing Frank was out there actually thinking that no one cared about him.

He got his stuff ready and ate, he left a couple notes for his brother and then left the house, leaving the spare key where he knew his family hid it. He walked around the alleys where they had been around together but failed to find the boy. He wandered the streets for hours until it started getting dark and that’s when he regretted two things, first off letting Frank go just like that because it seemed like it was going to be a lot harder to actually find him, and then he regretted leaving the house as well since leaving the house now seemed useless since it wasn’t so easy to find someone on the streets of NY apparently.

He laid down on the same alley he had slept with Frank the night before they went to his grandmother place. He hoped he could find Frank tomorrow and fell asleep regardless of how cold it was out there, he tried not to think of how warm he would’ve been in his brother’s bed, with Frank next to him.

He did get some sleep but his eagerness to find Frank was a lot stronger when he woke up, he had already spent a couple good months with Frank and all he could say was that he just sensed something was up.

Days actually went by before Gerard found the boy and he had found his gut to be right. He had decided to walk over to other parts of the city and found him in an alley, laying on a busted couch and he seemed to be just _gone_.

He had feared the possibility that Frank could meet the wrong type of people and end up in an even worst situation than he was in already. Luckily, the people that had provide him with whatever substance he had consumed weren’t there, so he got close to the terrifying and pale looking boy, he seemed to be asleep, his mouth was hanging open and his eye lids were just slightly open, enough for Gerard to notice they were blank.

“Frank.” He called out and shook his shoulder. No response. “Frank, wake up.” He said a little louder as he grew a little more worried by the second. Finally the boy groaned and attempted to rise his head from the probably bed bugs covered couch. Gerard was trying to figure out what to do next, he couldn’t take him back to his grandmother’s house right now since his parents were spending the weekend there along with Mikey, so there was no way they could go back there to help Frank recover from what could only be described as an overdose. He figured he still had to take him back to their safe place.

Gerard helped Frank stand up, he couldn’t quite speak, so he figured they could talk in a while. He was pleased to see he could take stumble some steps while Gerard held him close for support, because that meant he wasn’t fucked up enough that he could…die.

He wanted to keep himself optimistic, just like Frank would always be, and believe that he’d be okay. He felt so bad for him, and also guilty he had taken a part on this.

He helped Frank lay his head over his lap once they got to their alley. He ran his fingers through his hair as he waited patiently for him to regain his consciousness. What happened instead was that Frank started chocking on his vomit, Gerard maneuvered the boy for him to throw up over the pavement. He rubbed his back, Frank wiped a hand over his mouth and laid back down over Gerard’s lap but this time looking up. He groaned and opened his eyes to meet Gerard’s preoccupied face.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked in a slur.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” –he let out just knowing he could not allow himself to be nice to him right now. “I do care for you. But we’ll talk in the morning.” He said shortly and took his place on the floor. Frank coughed and nodded and then hid his face on his chest and fell back into unconsciousness.

Frank was the first one to wake up the next morning, usually that wouldn’t happen but the thing is, it was raining and it had been for a little while, so he was really cold and uncomfortable on his almost brand new outfit that he had pretty much stolen from Gerard’s brother. “Gerard, it’s fucking pouring.” He said with a rough voice. Gerard woke up and looked around.

“Fuck!” He stood up and looked at his stuff now drenched on the ground. “We can’t go back there, my parents are staying over.” He groaned, he was frustrated, tired and wanted to have a one on one with Frank, so he thought; fuck it.

“Let’s go to their actual house. I’m not having it today.” Frank looked up at him confused, he figured he misheard him and said he was gonna take off, by himself. “Let’s go.” He helped him stand up since he wasn’t actually sure of how Frank was hanging but he didn’t feel like asking until they could properly touch the subject.  Gerard pretty much dragged Frank all the way to his house, he couln’t believe he actually had the balls to go back to the house he had left months back in between screams, tears and a whole bunch of drama.

He recognized the stores, and other houses that he’d see every day while walking from school or going to the park to draw, but he had no time or energy to get nosthalgic.

When they got to the house, Frank couldn’t pay attention to the details of the place like he would’ve liked to. He wanted to take a look at the grass where most likely his crush played on as a child, or the windows where he'd take a look out on days like this, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t focus his eyes on anything really so he was just pulled around and into the house. Gerard was a little more silent this time while going inside, and instead of going upstairs, he took him to the basement, that was kind of creepy but the he clarified that it used to be his room. It gave him privacy and this house wasn’t so big.

Frank took a seat on Gerard bed, it seemed like his parents hadn’t moved his stuff around, maybe they wanted him back some time later? Who knows. All he knew was that they repeated the cleaning process and just like the other time, Frank ended up falling asleep on the bed while Gerard finished his shower, the only difference now was that he was woken up by yelling and a tense vibe on the basement.

He focused his attention on Gerard who had his back turned to him and was talking to someone in front of him, someone he couldn’t see.

“ Gerard? What are you doing here?” the person sounded confused but also kind of relieved. Frank didn’t know who this person was his mind wasn’t working good enough for him to recognize what was happening, maybe it was the hangover maybe it was that he was still on whatever that girl had given him on the alley but he still was obviously confused.

It wasn’t until this person reached over to Gerard and hugged him gently that he remembered Gerard had talked about a little brother, so that made perfect sense since it wasn’t possible to have the boy notice that someone broke into the house be so calm about it.

The guy opened his eyes while he hugged Gerard he noticed the little stoned kid on the bed, he was startled say at least, he asked Gerard politely about who was laying on his former bed to which he replied it was a friend. Frank hadn’t been expecting for him to even consider him a friend so he was excited to hear those words, he kind of whispered his first name to which of the other guy nodded slowly he was obviously a little bit put off by the whole situation, it had already been a couple of months if since he saw his brother so this was a bit too much for him right now.

He pulled away from the hug and motion towards Frank who sat up on the bed and shook his hand he then told him his name and welcome him into his house for as long as it was save to stay.

"“So, why are you here today? Why didn’t yoh join mom and dad?” Gerard asked sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking up at his skinny brother who shrugged.

“Honestly our relationship it’s not the best one right now so if I get to stay by myself, I’ll just do it" he explained. Gerard nodded knowing just what he meant.

“I’m glad this happened, I left notes on your room, we broke into grandma’s house like a week ago, I was not putting up with the rain so that’s why we came here this time.” He explained

Mikey nodded “Its fine, I could actually say that even mom would be fine with this.” He emphasized, maybe with all that went down when he got kicked out, Gerard didn’t realize that his mom was against everything that was happening just like Mikey, he supported him through everything, the only ifference here was that their mom wasn’t okay with homosexuality thing, she just wanted to not talk about it and avoid the whole thing, which they did for a while but when Gerard decided to come out to his family shit went down because of his dad and Gerard's wish to not hide himself or who he was and who he loved.

Mikey wanted to slightly remember that to him so that there could be a slight chance of a meet up with his mom. He just wanted his brother back, Gerard just shrugged off his words and looked down at his shoes. He took them off and looked over at Frank who had to be hungry by now. “Listen Mikes could you grab us some food? We’ll keep talking in a bit.”

“Duh, what an ass. I’m sorry.” He went upstairs and left the boys alone. Gerard looked deep into Frank’s eyes trying to figure out if he felt better. “You okay?” he whispered, Frank nodded and sighed.

“Listen, I’m sorry I said all of that shit. You didn’t need to go out there and find me then bring me back. I’m not worth it'" Gerard shook his head, he couldn’t bring himself to explain how he felt, it was all just too much so he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Frank’s, he caressed his cheek and hummed before pulling back. Frank was smiling and keeping his eyes closed. He seemed like he had finally some weight lifted off his shoulders.

“I was really worried about you.” Gerard confessed, Frank nodded and leaned over to hug him.

“I was worried we'd never meet again.”

“What did you try? It seemed like you were overdosed. You could’ve died.” He went back to acting like the reasonable adult out of the two.

“I really don’t know…a girl injected me and uh…yeah.” He nodded preferring to forget the whole thing.

“That’s twice as dangerous Frankie. Fuck.” Gerard groaned not even wanting to think about what he could’ve been infected with through that probably already used needle. He pulled him back into a hug and let go of him when Mikey came back with two plates of what looked like Italian food.

They sat down and ate in silence, Gerard sensed that his brother had a lot of questions, but to be honest it would’ve been better for him to leave them alone, their eating habits were still allike the ones of a wild animal and Frank couldn’t possibly be comfortable since he kept chocking on the food while Mikey just stared at them both. He couldn’t blame him, he was even younger than Frank, he had no idea what it was like out there.

Gerard cleared his throat and asked for Mikey to get them something to drink, he nodded and went back upstairs without another word.

“I’m sorry, he’s confused and shocked and what not.” Gerard justified, Frank nodded and waved a dismissive hand.

“I’d be freaked out too.” Frank reflected about the whole thing and how calm Mikey must’ve been before they broke into the house, so he figured he could just shrug off the staring.

Mickey came back down and kind of figured they were tired so as soon as they finished their food. They both appreciated with a smile and laid down in bed, Frank’s back was sore from sitting so much, he did remembered that before Gerard found him he technically sleep walked the whole time trying to find someone to stay with on the streets since didn’t trust himself to survive alone in regards to food and shelter so he spent entire days fucked up while sitting on the smelly couch and the night before didn’t help much since they slept over concrete as usual, so when he got to lay down on the individual matress he sighed loudly as his back finally rested, Gerard watched him from the other end of the bed. “ You okay?” Frank nodded and threw an arm over Gerard’s middle. “Relax boo.” He said jokingly. Gerard reached out to hold his hand and like that, they fell asleep.

When they woke up it was around 5 pm, Gerard was sitting in bed watching his small TV on a low setting, he smiled seeing Frank had woken up, he scratched Frank’s scalp, the younger one leaned into the touch and hummed. “Can we talk some more Frannkie?” he asked hoping to establish their relationship for once and for all.

Frank nodded with a yawn and sit up straight. “Well first off I just wanna tell you how much I care for you and uh…honestly? Okay I’m just gonna say it. You’re really beautiful.” Frank giggled and reached for Gerard hand and hold it near his heart as he continued listening to him. “and uh I just realized how lost I’d be if I wouldn’t have found you again, so I guess what I’m trying to say if that if you still want to, we can be together. I had been afraid of how un romantic things could be but it’s not about, that you know? It’s about just us being together, that’s it.” He shrugged to which Frank nodded.

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
